


From the Streets to the Sheets

by Dragoncat (Dragoncat1991)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncat1991/pseuds/Dragoncat
Summary: Some time after the events of the games, Team Skull's second in command terminates a romantic relationship between her and a man outside the team. She tells herself she won't bother trying to find someone else for awhile...but turns out her soulmate has been right there beside her all along. Contains smut and some slapstick-ish humor, and one minor OC Skull grunt.





	From the Streets to the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I don't bite :)

No. She was NOT starting to think her childhood friend and boss was hot. Not so soon after she kicked Barret to the curb for cheating...that son of a bitch had lied to her face and then she caught him in bed with another woman. She swore not to bother with men for a long time. So why was she craving love again?

“Hey, take a picture, it’ll last longer!” Guzma gave Plumeria one of his “you’re an idiot” looks. And she realized she had been staring at him. The nearby grunts snickered. “Seriously!” He continued. “Something on my face?”

Plumeria’s mind raced. She looked away from his face, at his shirt collar that had what looked like a shred of cheese hanging from it. Shred of cheese hanging! “No, but you’ve got some cheese on your shirt.” She didn’t wait for him to reply. She turned and left, making her way to one of the rooms with beds, not realizing he was right behind her. She almost slammed the door in his face.

He gave her an ornery smirk. “That’s not cheese. It’s yellow bell pepper.” He picked the piece of his lunch off his shirt and put it in his mouth and swallowed. “How dumb do you think I am? Ya Boy Guzma knows a ‘come hither’ look when he sees one! You want it? Then come and get it!”

Awkward pause. “My dad might be an asshole, but he did teach me some morals. I will never force myself on a woman or throw the first punch. If a woman hits me, you bet I’ll fight back though. Same thing here. I’ve given up on strippers. They make me consider breaking that rule and I don’t want that sort of trouble. But man, do I miss those lap dances!”

“...Okay, you caught me.” She forced herself to speak. “I was...looking at you that way.”

“But you’re scared. Scared I’m going to break your heart like what’s-his-name. He wouldn’t even join the team! That should’ve been a red flag right there.”

“He couldn’t join because he’d probably get fired from his job if his boss found out.”

“Bullshit!” Guzma swore. “If he really wanted to keep you, he’d quit that damn job! An idiot like that doesn’t deserve you.” He gave Plumeria a seductive grin and a wink. “I can’t promise you the world, but I can show you a good time. Right here, right now. You know you want to.”

She closed the door, then sat down on the bed and looked up at him. “And you’re so confident you can because?”

He smirked. “Because Rosy Palm and her five sisters kept coming back for more.” He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. “Okay, they don’t really count...but just trust me on this one, I’m sure I’m not bad.”

Plumeria chuckled. For the first time, she found herself thinking he was so cute when he made jokes. Barret rarely did that...he was usually pretty serious. “Okay then. Let’s go. On the count of three, we both strip. One...two...three.”

When she turned back to him after stripping down to nothing, she swore she saw some drool hanging out of his mouth. He was looking at her breasts with a glassy eyed stare. He wasn’t bad looking himself, his abs were decent, and further down...probably about the same size as Barret’s, and it was already starting to harden. She gave him a nod. “Go ahead. Touch me wherever. With your hands, lips, or whatever else.”

He shoved his face into her chest and motorboated her. She ran her fingers through his hair, then stroked his ears and the nape of his neck. Why was she surprised he didn’t kiss her...she just told him to touch her. What he did was classic Guzma. She had to admit, he would make a fine lover...even if he was pretty wild, but so was she. Maybe friends with benefits would work better? Depended on how they felt afterward, she figured.

When he raised his head, she took that opportunity to kiss him. Maybe she was a bit too vanilla for him, but she just couldn’t imagine sex without at least one kiss. To her surprise, he returned it. She kept the kiss going for about a minute, then pulled away and made eye contact with him. “You’re a good kisser for someone who’s only dated his hand...or did you ever…”

“You kidding? Sure, I’ve tried to score with other girls before, but you’re the first one who’s let me. So...yeah. Keep up with the flattery, it’s sexy.” He looked down. “A little more...just a little more.”

He was definitely a grower...his manhood was slightly bigger now. Barret was the opposite. He was a shower, his just got hard without any size increase. But how big would it get? He had said “just a little more”, so it couldn’t be that much.

She moved her hand down and stuck two fingers into the warm, coarse haired slit. He looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked at him. “I’m wet.” She wiped her fingers on his rapidly hardening shaft while snickering playfully. That was all it took. He was rock hard now...and he was a big boy, bigger than Barret for sure. He was waiting for her cue. And it looked like the wait was killing him. She fluffed the pillows and lie down with her head propped up, then spread her legs and allowed him to mount her. She thought she felt a slight difference in depth, he was longer than Barret, but not thicker as far as she knew.

His stone gray eyes appeared darker than usual, almost black, because pupil dilation was one of the effects of sexual arousal. The look on his face was one of obvious lust. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and his lips moved and tensed with each thrust. He was trying to jackhammer her… “You don’t have to go that fast.” She told him. “Just a medium speed is fine. But pull out a little more before going back in. And move your entire body up a bit towards my head.”

He moved up and slowed down, but he didn’t seem to get the part about pulling out more before going back in. No big deal. He was hitting those sweet spots, both deep inside her and at the surface. And then it happened: he hit the sweet spot inside her with the perfect amount of pressure and at the perfect angle. She moaned at him, and in return, he growled and released his seed into her. His orgasm face was downright feral looking: narrowed eyes and exposed teeth. She climaxed mere seconds before him, and that slight difference in timing was the reason she got to see that face.

Somebody started pounding on the door, causing them to jolt upward and separate. “Hey!” The voice on the other side was clearly male. “I’m not judging, but isn’t the point of a one night stand to do it at NIGHT?”

“Go the hell away, Marco!” Guzma snapped.

“You can’t bitch about wanting privacy when we can all hear you screwing like bunnelbys on crack! I think she’s faking it anyway!”

“Go fuck yourself!”

“...Plumeria?” Marco sounded shocked. “WOW. Talk about a quick turn around! But I won’t have to do that, you know there’s enough of me to go around and-”

Guzma put his pants back on and proceeded to charge at the door and knock it completely off its hinges. Marco squeaked and jumped out of the way. Plumeria scrambled to cover up. “I’m only going to tell you one more time.” Guzma’s tone was full of rage. “Go. The hell. Away.”

\----

There was a huge donphan in the room. By now, the whole team knew their bosses had gone all the way with each other. The grunts would start talking in hushed whispers when Plumeria was within earshot and she just knew they had to be making the story more outrageous every time. Guzma seemed to have disappeared. She didn’t dare ask anyone if they saw him, but she had to find him so she could give him a piece of her mind and try to make sense of all this.

She checked the makeshift throne room, and there he was. He blinked, then acted like his fingernails were suddenly the most interesting things in the world. After a bit, he looked up and spoke. “I tell you what...hearing a grown man scream like a little girl never gets old.”

“That’s the second door you’ve broke this week.”

“That never gets old either.” He smirked. “Why are you here? Back for round two?”

“YOU!” She lunged at him and knocked him off the rickety old recliner. “I will kick your ass!” He hit the floor and she pinned him down and punched and kicked like a maniac. He fought back, of course...but then it somehow turned into dry humping and a bulge appeared in the crotch of his pants. He looked at her like the alpha male of a lycanroc pack would look at the alpha female during mating time: mostly wild lust, but with a trace of tender love. She reached into his pants, found his testicles first, then moved her hand up and kept a strong grip on his erect penis as he wriggled himself free.

Had he expected this? Or did he just go commando most of the time? Because what she didn’t find in there was a pair of underwear. He moved his face close to her ear, and she lost her train of thought. “This time, I’m gonna screw your brains out. I don’t even care if we get interrupted again, not even if it happens before we’re done. I’ll just look them straight in the eye and finish.” She felt a drop of wetness hit her hand, looked down, and saw that he had just jizzed a little. The cum trickled down his shaft and pooled on the top side of her hand. But there wasn’t much, and no more seemed to be coming out.

“There’s more where that came from. Not done yet. Get out of those skinny jeans and let’s go.”

She wanted to talk dirty back to him. But she couldn’t think of anything to top what he had said. Actions spoke louder than words though. She removed her own pants and underwear and wiped her hand on his chest. She had to get rid of his fluids somehow, and she didn’t feel like staining her own clothes. He grabbed her, shoved into her from behind, and pulled her hair and started humping...at what seemed to be the exact same speed and intensity she had told him to use last time. It was endearing in a way. Like he remembered and wanted her to have a good time too.

They climaxed together and both howled somewhat like lycanrocs, her howl sounding before his. How fitting, she thought. He had doggy styled her and then they howled. And they were the alphas of this “pack”...but the similarities would stop there. She waited for him to dismount before turning to tell him. “Don’t worry...I’m on birth control.”

“Shit, I didn’t think about that at all.” He had a “duh!” look on his face for a second. “So...I suppose we’re partners in more ways than one now? Is that okay?”

She answered his question with another question. “Do ursarings shit in the woods?” She smiled and nudged him playfully in the ribs to make her answer clear.

“Heh...I like that response.” He smiled back at her. His smile wasn’t his usual cocky smirk...it actually looked...loving.

And SHE liked THAT response.


End file.
